


the benefits of sharing a compartment

by pilzformig



Category: Shanghai Express (1932)
Genre: 1930s, F/F, Face Slapping, Lesbian Sex, POV Second Person, PWP, Sharing a Room, Smoking, Train Sex, Vaginal Fingering, me @ myself: stop writing people slapping each other during sex. myself @ me: absolutely Not., no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22388584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilzformig/pseuds/pilzformig
Summary: ok shanghai lily and hui fei fuck. because have u SEEN this movie of course they do.
Relationships: Hui Fei/Shanghai Lily
Kudos: 6





	the benefits of sharing a compartment

**Author's Note:**

> banged out this fic real fast so its kinda sloppy, but whatever, i legally Had to write this after seeing shanghai express for the first time. marlene dietrich and anna may wong's sexual tension together in this film is _unbelievable_. can't believe there isn't anything else on here about it!! 
> 
> (+ sry but i didn't really worry too much about period appropriate language or anything i just. really needed to get this out sdjsdkj)
> 
> hope u enjoy!

Ok, so you as much as told Harvey there’d been other men. Of course there had been. Five years in China _is_ a long time! You weren’t lying. Even if you hadn’t been telling the entire truth to him…

Yes, there had been other men. But there had been women as well. And even though Harvey is here and you know you’ll end up together again, that girl you were sharing a compartment was, well. She was certainly something. 

Besides, you felt she was the same as you, in that _other_ regard.

After your conversation (among other things) with Harvey, you return your compartment a little excited, a little enlivened. You have never been a woman to be tied down (metaphorically), and you’re not sure that’ll change now.

You sidle into the compartment slowly, and are gratified to see that Hui Fei is still awake. She’s reclined on her bed, smoking, wearing silk. You smirk at her and turn you back, removing your coat.

“And what are you so happy about?” she asks, and you answer with a short laugh. You get changed into your nightclothes quickly, back to her, and you have no idea whether she’s watching you or not. That’s exciting in and of itself.

You finish, turn, ask her for a smoke. She obliges, and you lean down to take it from her, making sure she could get a good glance down your shirt, if she were so inclined. You don’t look at her eyes.

You spin away to lean against the table to light your cigarette, and you don’t look at her, you don’t, until you hear her scoff and you can’t help smiling and she’s looking at you, right in the eyes.

“Light this for me,” you say, keeping eye contact.

She shifts her own cigarette to the corner of her mouth, holding it with her teeth, and stands up. She steps in front of you, shifts, so that her legs slot in between yours.

She lights a match, brings one hand up to light your cigarette, the other to rest on your cheek.

And as soon as the cigarette’s lit she’s back on her bed, away from you, and you feel her absence as harsh as the smoke you breathe in.

You smoke in silence for a while, the air thick with tension. Hui Fei puts out her cigarette on an ash tray that’s on the bed beside her for some reason, and by the time you’re done that seems to be the best place to put yours out, too.

You lean over her legs, a hand braced on the wall, and snuff it out. She stares at you as you do it, chin up, expression unreadable. And then, just as you’re about to straighten up and stalk back to your bed, she grabs you by the hair at the back of you head and drags you down for a kiss. You smile into it, throw a leg over her body to straddle her, and give back as good as you get. The ashtray presses against your shin.

“I knew it,” you say into her mouth. 

“As if I couldn’t tell the same about you the moment you walked in,” she snarls into your ear. She bites at you neck and you hold back a moan (it’s not like anyone could hear you over the racket of the train, but this is a matter of pride).

You kick the ashtray to the end of the bed and begin on _her_ neck, kissing and licking and biting until she’s gasping and shaking beneath you. You feel one of her hands sneaking its way towards her crotch and you snatch it away and pin it above her head. She pushes you back by your neck and fucking _slaps_ you, right in the face, and you’re so shocked for a moment you don’t notice as she frees her other hand. You snap out of your reverie though, just in time to stop her from switching your positions. 

You struggle with each other for a moment, and then you push her down by the wrists, breathing heavily. It takes you a moment to realize what this new position means: that you’re sat right on her thigh, and god are you wet.

With her hands pinned beside her head, Hui Fei does the natural thing and thrusts her thigh sharply up against your crotch. You bite your lip, but a moan escapes, and you weaken just for a second. Of course, this is enough time for Hui Fei to pull one of her hands free, and force it between her thigh and your cunt. She pauses, looking at your face for a moment, and you smile and she slips her fingers in.

You throw your head back as she fingers you, just let yourself give in to it and feel it, shaking above her. You feel yourself getting closer to climaxing, and you rub at your clit, and then you’re over the edge, mouth open, throat taut.

You breathe heavily as you come down from your high. Hui Fei’s fingers are still inside of you, and she gives a last thrust (you’re so sensitive, it’s almost too much) before she pulls out.

You’re leaning on your hands on her stomach, and she gives you a few moments to compose yourself before she moves one to her breast. You squeeze at it through the silk, then push her gown up to her armpits, revealing her naked body.

You lean down to suck at a nipple, bite at it, twisting the other between your fingers. She shudders. 

Moving up to kiss her again, you start pressing at her clit, and she starts moaning, rutting into your hand. It isn’t long before you feel her freeze and shake under you. 

You smile and collapse on top of her, feeling her naked breasts press against yours. You give a short chuckle, and she replies in kind.

“Well,” she says, “I am glad you are who I ended up sharing a compartment with.”


End file.
